Late, Corazón
by Anleioz An IP
Summary: El suyo era un corazón de paja, hojas y heno, pero era un corazón que sentía por ella, aunque no lo supiera nunca.


_**¡Ciao!**_

Traje Angst Pero está precioso : Palabra.

**No soy tan asombrosa como Hima-papa y por eso Hetalia y sus personajes no son míos , pero la historia e idea sí es de mí(?)**

**Parejas:** Realmente no sé si a este Fic se le pueda atribuir una pareja como tal.

Espero disfruten de este OS~ Y sí, también lo escribí en clase.

* * *

El sol sale, y los gallos cantan desde hace un buen rato. Ya es hora de que todos despierten, de que el granjero venga y se vaya, y de que las urracas aparezcan de nuevo.

Una rutina tan aburrida, tan repetitiva, sin ni un cambio.

Justo luego de que el hombre revisa los campos de trigo, ellas aparecen. Se supone que debo espantarlas, pero vigilar todo el rato me cansa. Además, estos pajarracos son mi compañía, al menos por un rato. Se comerán el trigo y el maíz, y luego se irán, dejándome solo.

No pasa nada. Estoy solo ahora, casi siempre estoy solo.

A veces me gustaría poder ir donde ellas, o a cualquier otra parte.

Ahora pasarán horas y horas antes de que vuelvan, o el granjero. Rara vez alguien pasa por este viejo campo de trigo, así que no es que conozca muchas personas o animales, en consideración con los años llevo aquí. Sólo al granjero, su perro, y algún que otro niño que se pierde o juega en este lugar.

Hace mucho había un chico que venía aquí a hacer su tarea y leer, o escribir. Eso, ¿Cómo lo llamaba él? Ah, sí.

"Poesía". Eran frases que sonaban con una similitud en verdad armoniosa, casi, casi como una canción. Las escribía él mismo.

¿Eso fue hace cuánto?

Deben haber sido... 20 años, desde entonces. Pero ese chico ya creció, y ya no vive aquí. Seguro es un adulto con uno o más títulos, o quizá un poeta, ya que ese era su ideal cuando aún estaba aquí.

Su poesía me encantaba, cuando las leía en voz alta era muy feliz. Los únicos momentos, escasos, en los que tenía compañía.

Sin embargo, no es ese todo el tiempo que llevo aquí.

Exactamente, ¿Cuántos años han pasado?

¿Cuántas décadas?

¿Cuántos siglos?

¿Quizá hasta milenios? No. Tampoco han sido tantos, aunque no recuerdo con precisión.

Entre 500 y 700 años, a lo mejor más, a lo mejor menos. Sólo sé que llevo siempre cuidando este trigal, o lo que sea que coloquen en este sitio. Aún hace años, seguía solo, la mayor parte del tiempo.

Me "llamo" Antonio. Antonio Fernández. Y soy una especie de muñeco, hecho de trapos viejos, que las personas suelen llamar "Espantapájaros". Realmente, no sé si debería tener un nombre, sólo lo tengo por ella.

En mis siglos de existencia he visto a un par de personas pasar fugaces por aquí, y podría contarlas con facilidad con los dedos de mis pies y manos, quizá un poquito más.

Mas nunca vi a alguien como ella, tan hermosa.

Tal vez haya más mujeres aún más bellas, pero para mí nadie será jamás tan hermosa como mi bellísima Chiara.

...

Ella no es mía.

Nunca lo fue, ni lo será.

Supongo que es un error llamarle "mi bellísima...", después de todo.

Es una historia tan vieja y algo triste. Han pasado muchos años desde entonces, y aún recuerdo su sonrisa que rara vez mostraba a alguien, sus ojos color olivo, su característico mal genio, su peculiar gusto hacia los tomates.

Todo empezó cuando una chica pintaba en su habitación, en una casa que se construyó hace mucho, y fue demolida recientemente.

Su cabello era castaño claro, piel blanquecina, y ojos amielados. Se llamaba Felicia Vargas, la hermana menor de Chiara.

Le encantaba pintar, y esa tarde terminó un retrato del campo que había antes, el que cuidaba anteriormente era una huerta de tomates y demás hortalizas... pero nunca llegue a ver papas, las odiaba. Me fijé en su pintura, era un monigote, con un abrigo polvoriento color crema, in sombrero color café y una corbata gris. Era yo.

Luego de eso, me pasaba el tiempo viendo lo que hacían las dos. Chiara de vez en cuando pasaba un rato conmigo, y siempre iba a la huerta para ver sus preciados tomates. Me encargaba de alejar a esos malditos pajarracos, sólo por ella.

Y es que a pesar de ser sólo un Espantapájaros, cuando sus ojos me observaban me sentía vivo. Ella hacía que en mi pecho latiera un corazón, de paja, hojas y heno, pero era un corazón que sentía por ella, aunque no lo supiera nunca.

Pero, aún cuando todos decían "No es más que un hombre de paja", no parecía ser así para ella. Siempre me había tratado como "Alguien" en lugar de "Algo". Se refería a mí como "Él", en lugar de "Eso". No me decía nunca "Espantapájaros", y aún puedo recordarlo bien, el día, y el momento, wn que me nombró "Antonio". Decía que yo era un caballero español, que era su mejor confidente.

_-Bien, listo- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, al terminar de ponerme la ropa. Me la había quitado para lavarla el día anterior-. El abuelo tiene mucha ropa vieja que ni usa, quizá te ponga algunas_

_Se sentó "a mis pies", recargada en la estaca de madera en la que estoy clavado. Toma uno de sus tomates para lavarlo, y comenzar a comerlo tal cual._

_-Gracias por cuidar de mi huerta, Toño- Por unos momentos quise decirle que era un placer, y abrazarle. No pude, porque no soy capaz de moverme- Siguen diciendo que estoy loca- Su ceño de frunció de sobremanera, y si hubiera podido yo igual lo hubiera hecho-. Esos imbéciles, ni siquiera te conocen, deberían de callarse_

A Chiara le molestaba mucho que la tomaran por loca, pero se enfurecía aún más si me menosoreciaban o insultaban. Aún ahora creo que era algo lindo.

Ella en verdad me trataba como a una persona.

Para ella yo era... era alguien más, era un "amigo".

No puedo contar las veces que quise darle un abrazo, las veces que quise hablarle para alentarla, consolarla o decirle cuanto la quería.

Yo no soy una persona, pero puedo decirlo con seguridad...

Amo a Chiara Vargas.

Adoro sus sonrisas a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo.

Me encantan esos ojos tímidos a pesar de ya no verlos.

Amo su ternura, sus gestos amables, su actitud algo sobreprotectora y llena de aprecio hacia sus seres queridos, que si bien no lo decía abiertamente, lo demostraba.

Recuerdo también cada vez que llovía, Chiara salía corriendo de su casa sólo para cubrirme con un paraguas, y no sé iba hasta asegurarse de que yo estuviera protegido de la lluvia. Pequeñas cosas, recuerdos que no volverán, ¿cierto?

En su graduación, me vistió con un traje que era de su abuelo, y que le había "pedido prestado". Me había arreglado muy bien, y Felicia me pintó luego.

Esa noche, antes de irse, me bajó de la estaca. Sus ojos brillaban, y se veía realmente preciosa con su vestido de gala color rojo, el pelo suelto y lleno de rizos en las puntas, y un maquillaje ligero que la pequeña Feli le había hecho. Sentí de nuevo ganas de poder moverme, nunca lo deseé más, con todas mis fuerzas, ser humano, ser una persona de carne y hueso, para así haber podido abrazarla al menos una vez. Me hubiese gustado mucho ser su "cita" para el baile; a pesar de eso, bailó conmigo.

Quise que ese momento durara por siempre.

_-¡Chiara!- Un chico se había llegado hasta la huerta. Era tan sólo (aparentemente) unos dos o quizá tres años mayor que ella- Mein gott..._

_-¿Q-Qué? ¿Acaso luzco tan horrible? En ese caso no debiste haber aceptado cuando te pedí..._

Las mejillas de Chiara estaban ruborizadas, su ceño fruncido. Ella había venido a la huerta hace tiempo, a decirme que el "idiota macho-patatas" que Feli tenía por novio, tenía un hermano mayor. Un tipo egocéntrico y escandaloso, que hace dos años se había graduado de la preparatoria e iba a la universidad.

La primera vez que habló de él estaba en realidad muy molesta, porque un "bastardo alemán macho-patatas albino imbécil y engreído" había interrumpido su lectura, más de trenes veces, y le había llamado loca también.

La segunda vez, contó que se habían quedado encerrados en la tienda donde ella trabajaba.

La cuarta y quinta vez... podía jurar que ese chico empezaba a gustar.

Y la décima vez, me dijo que ese chico sí le gustaba, y que lo invitarlo al baile. Su cara estaba totalmente roja cuando lo dijo, pero sonreía con ilusión. Si bien .e entristeció un poco, el "sentimiento" de felicidad por verla sonreír, tan entusiasmada y contenta, era muchísimo mayor.

Cuando Chiara dijo aquello, él la miró, con una sonrisa en los labios- No, eso hubiera sido una tontería. Y, por esta vez, no soy el más asombro- Se acercó, depositando un beso en las comisuras de sus labios

Ella seguía abrazándose a mí, y escondió su rostro entre mi cuello, avergonzada. Se veía tan linda así, como hubiese querido ser yo el causante de expresiones como esa.

-_C-Cállate, idiota. Y llévame al baile_

_-Te esperaré en el auto, mientras dejas al espan..._

_-Se llama Antonio_

_-Sí, lo había olvidado_

Una vez más, nos habíamos quedado solos. Arregló mi traje una última vez, y me dedicó una radiante sonrisa, la más hermosa que jamás vi. Luego me dejó otra vez en la estaca, y se fue, no sin antes regresar y darme un beso en la mejilla.

Estaba feliz, y recé para que esa fuera una noche grandiosa para ella.

Luego de eso había presentado su examen para entrar a la universidad de Arte (a la que Feli entraría luego, también), me alegré mucho cuando un día llegó corriendo, gritando como poseída y riendo; la habían aceptado, y hasta lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos olivos. Ese día celebró junto a su hermana, la "patata", y la "patata-albina", que era su novio oficial para ese entonces. Su abuelo se les unió a la noche, cuando llegó del trabajo, botellas de vino y cerveza en mano.

Ludwig, el hermano menor del albino, novio de Felicia, y Gilbert, el novio de Chiara, se quedaron a dormir. Pude ver con lujo de detalles que a mitad de la noche la menor se al cuarto donde dormía el rubio, y entró en su cama... tendrían entre 17 y 19 años, en ese entonces.

Chiara salió, con una manta en sus hombros, y una taza de chocolate caliente. Ya era Diciembre y hacía frío, en cualquier momento comenzaría a nevar, así que no me extrañó. Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas, y había aún una sonrisa en sus labios.

_-Estoy feliz... ¡sí logré entrar!- Volvió a sentarse con la espalda recargada en la estaca_

De nuevo, quise poder hablar, y decirle lo que pensaba. Decirle que para mí ella era capaz de entrar a esa universidad. Pero tampoco pude hacerlo.

Siempre quise que mis sentimientos llegaran hasta ella, pero no soy más que un Espantapájaros. No puedo moverme, no puedo hablar, no puedo hacerle saber cuanto la amo.

Esa noche, Chiara durmió en la huerta, y mientras dormía la oí hablar entre sueños... bueno, fue más un montón de murmullos ininteligibles. Mientras dormía se veía muy linda, siempre lo fue, para mí ella siempre se vio hermosa de cualquier manera.

En este lugar hacían festivales, y aún hacen algunos. Uno popular consistía en tomar un monigote y hacer una pila de madera, enorme, donde el muñeco estuviera sentado en el punto más alto de esta. Cuando encendían la hoguera, la idea era que el muñeco se quemase junto con la madera, mientras todos estaban alrededor del fuego. Es famoso entre las parejas, aunque nunca pude llegar a entenderlo del todo. En la noche de 3 de Enero, un mes después de la aceptación de Chiara, ella fue a ver la hoguera junto con Gilbert, y Felicia se llevó a Ludwig casi a rastras.

Fue una de las peores noches.

Ese año yo iba a ser el monigote para la hoguera.

Por un momento pensé que era mi fin, tan sólo me quemaría y ya. Al menos iba a poder ver a Chiara feliz en el festival.

...

No fue así.

Ella jamás lo hubiera permitido.

Aún cuando todos le gritaban que era peligroso, aún cuando ella sabía que podría haber salido gravemente herida o incluso muerta, no pareció importarle nada de eso. La pila de madera estaba quemándose, medía uno metros de altura, y se quemaba rápidamente, pero... demonios, ella no se detuvo.

Cuando estaba en la cima sólo intentó desamarrar las cuerdas que me ataban a la estaca. El resto lanzaba agua hacia la hoguera, y luego de un poco lograron apagarla.

En esa noche ella recibió mil y un sermones de parte de todo el mundo. Desde la huerta, la veía, llorando en silencio. Realmente había pasado el susto de su vida en esa hoguera; noté las puntas de su cabello chamuscadas, la pierna derecha de los jeans un poco quemada, y varias abrasiones en sus brazos y su mano izquierda. Verla herida me frustraba, y me hacía sentir horrible, porque de ser yo un humano y poder moverme, no hubiera pasado nada de eso.

No puedo hacer nada. Tan sólo soy una ser inanimado...

Ya anocheció, y el granjero ha regresado a su trigal. Está molesto, porque las urracas se han estado comiendo todo.

Me ve con enojo antes de irse.

De nuevo solo.

Desde que ella se fue a Alemania luego de graduarse he estado tan solo.

Casi un año después de graduarse, Chiara y Gilbert anunciaron su compromiso. Ella se veía muy feliz, luciendo aquel anillo.

A pesar de todo, igual la amaba, y la seguiré amando aún si su apellido cambió.

El día de su boda se veía tan bella, y aquel rizo que siempre está ahí, "flotando", lo hizo durante ese día también. Era un poco gracioso ver que alguien tratase de bajarlo, ya que era imposible y Chiara les bufaba un poco.

Sólo supe de lo ocurrido antes de que ella se fuera a la iglesia, pero sé que todo salió bien, y la ceremonia fue hermosa.

Fue a decirlo justo antes de irse de Luna de Miel.

_-Ahora estoy casada, y... antes, sentía como si "amara" a alguien, un cariño muy grande, pero...- Soltó un suspiro, sonriendo melancólica y con algo de pesadez- tú no podrías corresponder, ¿verdad?_

Maldije mi suerte. Siempre lo hice, e incluso aún lo sigo haciendo.

La amo más que a nadie, y nunca voy a poder tenerla entre mis brazos. Hubiese dado lo que fuera por 5 minutos, tan sólo 5 minutos, para haber podido besarla, decirle lo mucho que la amo.

Yo hubiese dado todo por haber sido humano.

_-Adiós, Antonio_

El granjero aparece de nuevo y me baja de la estaca.

Ah, hoy es el día del festival de verano. Antes, era en invierno.

Da igual, hace mucho que estoy solo sin ella. Nunca tuve una verdadera razón para existir, y lo que es este monigote, lo que es Antonio Fernández, se fue junto con la muerte de ella. Jamás pude decirlo, nunca pude decirle a Chiara que la amé y aún lo hago.

Las cuerdas se sienten tan familiares, con la diferencia de que esta vez es la última.

Sin embargo, no estoy triste. Sí, nunca pude decirle lo que siento por ella, no van a llegar mis sentimientos hasta los suyos, pero ¿acaso no fue feliz con Gilbert? Era feliz con él y si ella fue feliz, sin importar dónde o con quién, entonces está bien.

Yo oí su risa.

Vi sus lágrimas.

Vi su sonrisa.

Fui testigo de felicidad en muchas ocasiones. Cuido de unos hermosos recuerdos, momentos importantes de su vida.

Por esa razón, estoy feliz. Aún cuando las llamas me consumen lentamente; sé que en algún lugar ella puede verme, y sabe cuan grande es mi amor.

"Te amo Chiara Vargas. Con todo de mí."

* * *

Espero este Fic les haya gustado, porque a mí en lo personal me gustó mucho escribirlo... pero transcribirlo fue una tortura, joder, que puta flojera pasar 13 páginas de la libreta al tlf, y de ahí a FF.

Pido disculpas si le bajé los ánimos ánimos alguien (¡ni siquiera es triste, che!(?).

Hoy no hago glosario, se joden. Aunque creo que no puse palabras en otro idioma, pero meh.

¡Un saludo y gracias por leer!

**An**


End file.
